mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Rakka Ryūsui
}} is an on-going Japanese 4koma seinen manga written and illustrated by Ikki Sanada. The manga began beening serialized in ''Manga Time Kirara Max in 2006, four bound volume have published by Houbunsha to date. The main character is Akiho Hayama, and the story is about her days at the kyūdō club at , an all-girls school. Plot After learning that she had passed the entrance examinations to enter the Sakuraba Girl's High School, Hayama Akiho, while attempting to escape from club recruitment staff, experiences love at first sight when she meets the president of the kyūdō club, Hokaze Minatsu. Akiho joins the kyūdō club after her first meeting with Minatsu, becoming friends with her and other club members. The story progresses throughout the school year, showing characters move up a year and in later volumes introducing new characters. Characters ; : : Akiho, the heroine, is a first year student (currently second year) at Sakuraba Girl's High School and a member of the kyūdō club. She sports a ponytail with her long, dark hair, which is tied with a red ribbon. She has a deep affection for the kyūdō club's President, Minatsu, and is often depicted as sprouting animal ears and tail when around her, and frequently nosebleeds, indicative of her perverted feelings toward Minatsu. Akiho possesses a decent level of skill in her archery, once being able to shoot four arrows such that they were connected by the shafts, She has since been promoted to shodan rank in kyūdō. Although her apartment does not allow pets, she secretly keeps a cat named Moka (もか Moka) found by Minatsu. ; : : A second year student (currently third year) at Sakuraba Girl's High School, she is Akiho's senpai and President of the kyūdō club. She is widely popular amongst the girls in the school, to the extent that the riot police had to be called in during Valentine's Day. She is skilled at kyūdō, possessing the rank of yondan, and she once won the local competition with a perfect score. She also has an obsession over cute creatures (especially cats), to the extent of purchasing all reading material pertaining to cats as well as donning cat ears. ; : : A classmate of Akiho, she has med-length golden hair, and speaks using Kansai-ben. Her kyūdō abilities are odd and the results of her shots are unpredictable, she prefers moving targets. She performs poorly in academics, and resorts to giving gifts in hopes of appeasing her teachers. ; : : A chemistry teacher at Sakuraba Girls' High School, and subsequently the homeroom teacher of Akiho, Haruka and Akatsuki's class in their second year. She is the advisor of the kyūdō club, but she is not that skilled at it. She is childishly innocent, but she speaks very politely. She has the appearance of a 7-year old grade schooler with brown hair, tied on the left side of her head. Though the reasons for this is unknown, she apparently has a license to cook fugu. ; : : Introduced in the second year of the story, she is a third year student that transferred into the high school, and is a soft-spoken individual. She sports long, blonde hair with an ahoge, with the hair by her ears reminiscent of animal ears. She possesses a weak body, and has a weak pulse. ; : : Introduced in the second year of the story, she is a second year student and the Archery Club's ace. She is a classmate of Akiho and Haruka. She has short dark blue hair, and wears short athletic tights under her school uniform. She is a childhood friend of Yū, and immediately rushes to Yū's side should something happen to her. One of her grievances is that she is completely flat-chested, and once attempted to increase her bust size along with Akiho following bad advice from Mafuyu. Media Manga Rakka Ryūsui is written and illustrated by Ikki Sanada, it is currently being serialized in the Japanese mangazine Manga Time Kirara Max published by Houbunsha starting in 2006. Rakka Ryuusui is a 4-koma Yuri comedy, and is set in a kyūdō club in an all girls high school. Novel A Rakka Ryūsui light novel, written by Hiro Akizuki and illustrated by Ikki Sanada, was published by Houbunsha on July 27, 2007. Drama CD On March 25, 2009, a drama CD called Rakka Ryūsui drama CD was released in Japan. A Rakka Ryuusui Variety CD was release at Comiket 76 on August 14, 2009. References External links * HARVEST MOON - The author's website * Review by Erica Friedman Category:Manga series Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Manga of 2006 Category:School anime and manga Category:Seinen manga Category:Yonkoma Category:Yuri Category:Manga articles needing translation from Japanese Wikipedia es:Rakka Ryūsui ja:落花流水 (漫画) zh:落花流水